Fire Starter
by Brady Lover
Summary: Chloe puts the pieces together and finally figures out Clark's mystery.
1. Default Chapter

Clark was sitting up in his loft, as usual. He had finished all of his homework was looking through his telescope. Only this time he was actually watching the stars, not Lana.  
  
It was still pretty hot out. Most of the heat wave has passed, but there were still temperatures hitting the high eighties. Sighing, Clark removed his shirt in a lame attempt to fight the heat. 'If only I had a cooling ray,' he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly he thought he heard footsteps on the stairs.  
  
"Chloe." Clark sounded surprised, and a little embarrassed when he realized his shirt was off.  
  
"Hi Clark."  
  
"What are you doing here?" He desperately tried to relocate the lost garment of clothing.  
  
"Relax, it's like a million degrees outside. Plus it's not against the law for a guy to go topless. Me on the other hand..." Clark gulped at the though. Chloe thought he seemed to be a little edgy tonight. "That's not why I'm here though."  
  
"That's right, why are you here?" Clark turned around to face her, completely disregarding his shirt.  
  
"Jeez, is it so terrible to want to see Clark Kent? If I had known I needed a reservation I wouldn't have bothered."  
  
"I'm sorry Chloe, it's just this heat is really getting to me." Clark genuinely looked apologetic.  
  
"Yha, I know. It's getting to all of us. Which is kind of why I'm here."  
  
"Ah, so you do have an agenda."  
  
"Darn, my secret is revealed. I was going for the more subtle approach."  
  
"Chloe Sullivan can never be subtle."  
  
"Ouch." She smiled. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about those fires." Clark went pale. Thank God at that moment his back was turned to her.  
  
"What about them?" He asked sheepishly, trying to hide his nervousness.  
  
"Well I just thought it was kind of weird that they all happened while you were near."  
  
"Freakish coincidence I guess." Clark was now wandering aimlessly around the loft, only looking at Chloe when he had to.  
  
"That's not what I think. Take for instance the first fire, at the school. We were all paying so much attention to the video. Except for you. You were busy staring at the ex - Mrs. Luther. Then I talked to Lana who said that you were both talking about your relationship when the second fire started at the Talon. You see the pattern here? The only thing I don't get is why Desire's car exploded or the police station set on fire. Unless there was some secret sexual tension in those cases too. And I must say, if there was I am quite shocked, especially in the latter circumstance."  
  
Clark, still nervous, finally regained his composure. He just had to sound convincing. "You're reading too much into this Chloe."  
  
"Am I? Or are there some secret pyro tendencies hidden inside my best friend?"  
  
"You think I would set those fires? Come on Chloe. I thought you knew me better than that."  
  
"I don't understand Clark. I was there for one. You didn't get up and light the screen with your handy dandy Zippo and Lana said it was like the place erupted in flames. The police reports neglected to mention you standing anywhere but inside your cell so what the hell happened? You know you can trust me."  
  
"Chloe, just let it go." Clark was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"But Clark, that's not the only thing that's happened around you that can't be explained. Lana still doesn't know how she survived that tornado or why she swears she saw you inside it with her. Then there's how you can miss your buss and magically arrive at school before it's even close. So just tell me Clark. What the hell is going on with you?"  
  
"Chloe! Just stop!"  
  
"You know you can tell me anything. I promise it will stay between us but I know there's something you're not telling me and I really wish we didn't keep secrets from each other. Like the mystery around your adoption."  
  
"Chloe!" With that Clark couldn't contain his anger anymore. Without thinking, he set fire to his desk and everything on it. Chloe screamed.  
  
"Clark!"  
  
"Get out of here Chloe!" Chloe ran down the loft stairs and waited at the bottom while Clark expertly put out the flames. When Chloe thought it was safe again, she returned to her friend.  
  
"Clark, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know you did that. Somehow you did it."  
  
"Chloe, I really just can't."  
  
"Please Clark. You know I never keep secrets from you. You're my best friend in the whole world so please let me in on whatever secret it is that you're harboring."  
  
Clark sighed. There was no use now, she knew too much to let it slide. "Chloe, I'm an alien."  
  
Chloe didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Was he telling the truth or was this just some lame joke to get her out of his loft? She just stood there confused.  
  
"Would you please say something?" Clark whispered.  
  
"Are you serious?" Chloe came up to Clark who was standing in the middle of the loft and just stared into his deep eyes. She couldn't see a hint of a lie anywhere inside him.  
  
"I arrived in a spaceship when the meteors hit. My parents found me and adopted me. I've always been different."  
  
"Wow, Clark. Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"It's not exactly a conversation I want to have with the world."  
  
"I understand. So who else knows?"  
  
"My parents, me, you, and perhaps Lana. I don't know if she's clued in yet or not."  
  
"Why not just come out and tell her? You know she of all people wouldn't judge."  
  
"I know, but it's never been the right time. I dreamt of telling you guys so many times but I never knew how. You have to promise this won't leave this room."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"So does this answer your question now?"  
  
"No. Explain about the fires."  
  
Clark sighed again. "It happened for the first time during school when I was watching Desire. I felt really weird all of a sudden and this heat just flew out of my eyes and set the screen on fire. The same thing happened with Lana. That's what convinced me to try and control it. So I practiced. And now I can control it."  
  
"So is that how you got out of the police station?"  
  
"Yes, but I swear I never set Desire's car on fire. She did that to try and frame me."  
  
"I know. I'm just glad she's gone now."  
  
"I know. Now Lex can return to his usual self."  
  
"The one we all know and love." Chloe laughed. "So why did you just set your desk on fire if you can control it?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Chloe. I just got so mad. I wasn't thinking. Maybe you should go."  
  
"Clark it's okay. I understand."  
  
"No. I think you should go. It's getting late and I'd hate to set you on fire so please just leave."  
  
Sadly, Chloe left Clark alone with his thoughts. She hoped he wasn't going to beat himself up for what had happened. She had provoked him after all.  
  
Clark felt horrible. He didn't know what he would have done if Chloe had gotten hurt. Silently he promised he would never use his fire power again.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Lana

So now Chloe knew, and Lana knew. Who else should know?  
  
Clark was once again sitting in his loft. It had been several days since Chloe had found out the truth. To be honest things were really great between them. It was nice that Clark could be himself more often.  
  
Suddenly Clark's mind began to wander. What if Lana didn't know? If she had, wouldn't she come out and mention it? Would it be better if she didn't know? But things were so good with Chloe of course it would be great with Lana. She was just as trustworthy, if not more so than Chloe. What harm would it do to tell one more person?  
  
***  
  
"Absolutely not." Jonathan Kent used the tone of voice that Clark knew was impossible to argue with. "It's already enough that Chloe knows. Clark, if Lana finds out it just puts you that much more at risk. I'm not saying I don't trust the girls, they're very nice young ladies but it would be so easy for something to slip out or for someone to overhear you talking. It's too much of a risk."  
  
"You're father's right Clark. We're already so careful between the three, or rather four of us. Adding more people is just too complicated. Besides, it wouldn't be long before you'd want other friends to know and who knows what the future has in store."  
  
"Like Lex." Jonathan cut in.  
  
"Whoa, how did this conversation jump from Lana to Lex?"  
  
"Clark, we're just saying that sometimes friends aren't as trustworthy as they seem. There are already dark clouds around Lex's name."  
  
"I know. And I understand that Lex can't know right now, but I think Lana is a little less of a danger."  
  
"Still, Clark I stand by my decision. It was a fluke that Chloe found out. Leave Lana out of this."  
  
"But she already knows so much. She's confused, Dad. She swears she saw me in that Tornado last summer. And the fires, they didn't help either."  
  
"Maybe he's right Jonathan." Martha cut in. "I mean the girl is so confused. And if Clark promises to be careful."  
  
"I still don't agree, but maybe this is Clark's decision. It is your life after all son. Just promise me you'll see how things are first. Make sure it's really what you want."  
  
"Thanks Dad."  
  
***  
  
Clark opened the door to his locker to retrieve his books for afternoon class number one when Chloe showed up.  
  
"Hey Clark!"  
  
"Well you seem like your usual cheery self. What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I just got word from Lana that there's an opening in the Talon for a waitress. I was thinking about taking it. Extra money is extra money. Plus I think working with Lana would be a great way to increase our friendship."  
  
"That's great Chloe. Actually, I was considering letting Lana in on our little secret."  
  
Chloe's face went blank. "What, Clark you can't do that."  
  
Clark looked confused. "Why not?"  
  
Chloe knew she couldn't discuss this in the hall so she pulled Clark into a nearby classroom and shut the door.  
  
"Why not? Clark, you wouldn't even tell me! I had to poke and prod and pry until you set your desk on fire! Now you're just going to come out and tell Lana? How fair is that?"  
  
"Come on Chloe, I wasn't going to tell any of you. But then you found out and Lana already knows so much."  
  
"Great. So who's next? Pete? Then maybe Whitney? Or how about the Principal? I hear he's very understanding."  
  
"Chloe, you're blowing this way out of context." Clark tried to keep his voice down.  
  
"Whatever Clark. I'll see you around." Chloe stormed out of the room.  
  
She couldn't believe he'd do this. But then again she could. Of course he'd run and tell Lana. Lana was his princess, his obsession, his perfect dream girl. And Chloe was just a second thought. Disappointed, she headed off to class. Thank God she didn't have this one with Clark.  
  
After what seemed like hours the final bell rung. Clark didn't intend to go home though. He needed to see Lana, and Chloe. He couldn't believe Chloe was taking this so personally. It wasn't just about her. Lana needed to have things cleared up. He hated lying to her so often. Now that she knew so much he finally had an excuse to tell the one person he'd been dying to tell. So he headed over to the Talon, which was where Lana usually headed after school.  
  
Of course he found her there, getting ready to open. She was alone, working the cappuccino machine.  
  
"Hey Lana." Somewhat startled, she turned around with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Clark, hey. Come to apply for the new waiter position?" Lana asked gingerly as she wiped her coffee-ridden hands on a nearby dishtowel.  
  
"Uh, no. I came to see you. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Uh oh, sounds serious. What's going on Clark?" The two sat down on empty bar stools.  
  
"Well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." Lana leaned in closer and looked into his eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Clark, Lana, hey guys!" Chloe interrupted. "Whoa, who died in here?" Chloe walked up to the two, all smiles as usual.  
  
"Hey Chloe." Lana smiled.  
  
"I've come to talk to you about the new position." Chloe inquired.  
  
"Uh, we'll talk about this later Lana." Clark said as he slipped out.  
  
Lana stared at Clark's retreating form until she couldn't see him anymore. Chloe snapped her fingers, causing Lana to break from her revere.  
  
"Hello, anyone home?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Chloe. So what do you think makes you a good candidate for this position?" " Well, I'm good with words, somewhat okay on my feet, and I need the extra cash. Pretty bad huh?"  
  
"Well so far you're the frontrunner." Lana remarked while picking up a tray of coffee mugs. "We haven't exactly had applicants lined up out the door."  
  
"So what were you and Clark talking about when I walked in?" Chloe asked suspiciously, even though she already had an idea.  
  
"I don't know. He just said he had something he had to tell me, but didn't get a chance to."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
"No, it's okay. Whatever it was I'm sure it can wait.  
  
***  
  
"I came this close to telling her Dad, but then Chloe walked in and it just wasn't the right time."  
  
"But Chloe already knows."  
  
"I know, but Lana doesn't deserve an audience. It has to be personal."  
  
"You're making this sound like a date."  
  
"Don't make fun. I'm going to tell her. I just don't know when."  
  
"Well now she knows there's something in the air. It won't be long son. Just wait and see."  
  
"That's the thing. I've waited so long it feels like I'll die if I wait any longer."  
  
"Just be patient."  
  
***  
  
Once again Clark found himself back in his loft. It really was his fortress of solitude. There were so many thoughts running through his head. He really wanted to tell Lana but it just seemed like every opportunity was squashed. Maybe someone was trying to tell him something.  
  
Absentmindedly he flipped his telescope onto Lana's window, but she wasn't home.  
  
"You do that often Clark?" Clark was so surprised by Lana's voice he nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"Do what?" He tried to play innocent but it was too late.  
  
"That's okay, it's kind of flattering. But I gather it's not the reason you sat me down at the Talon earlier today is it? I couldn't wait any more. You sounded so serious."  
  
"I was, and am." He led her over to the couch and sat her down. Hell, he figured, this was as good a place as any to let her know. After all, he'd told Chloe there and she hadn't turn and run.  
  
He started by looking deep into her eyes. He saw only love and trust, mirrored by a tiny bit of curiosity. Of course. "Lana, there's something different about me. There always has been. You've always known that. But I haven't been able to tell you, especially you, because it affects you so personally."  
  
"Clark, whatever it is you can tell me. I promise I won't judge."  
  
Clark took a deep breath. "The day of the meteors I arrived in a spaceship. My parents found me in a cornfield and adopted me. Since then I've had to deal with my obvious differences from the rest of my peers. I can run extremely fast, I have x-ray vision, I'm incredibly strong, etc. I'm not human."  
  
There was a long pause where neither of them spoke. Clark desperately wished she would say something, anything.  
  
Finally Lana broke the ice. "Wow, Clark. I don't know what to say. I mean, it explains a lot. Like the fires. That was you right?" Clark nodded. "And the tornado? I didn't just imagine you up there with me did I?" Again Clark nodded. "Oh my God Clark, how many times have you saved my life without me even knowing it? There have been so many mysteries around you since I first met you. Now they all make sense. Everything makes sense. Clark, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"  
  
"I was afraid you would be upset. Your parents died in that meteor shower Lana. I feel responsible."  
  
Lana placed her hand on Clark's shoulder. "Clark it wasn't your fault. You had no control over it. You were so young."  
  
"There have been so many times I've wanted to tell you. But I've always been afraid of the consequences. Not that I didn't trust you, but talking about it with anyone other than my parents involved so many risks that I wasn't sure about."  
  
"So what made you change your mind?"  
  
"I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Chloe put the pieces together after the fires, and got the truth out of me the other night. And you've been so close to the truth for so long I felt like I owed you an explanation. Especially if Chloe knew."  
  
"Clark you don't owe me anything. If anything, I owe you. You've done so much for me since we've known each other. And sharing this secret with me is such an honour. Thank you so much." Lana smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him, encasing him in a hug. The two just sat there for hours.  
  
TBC 


End file.
